The present application generally relates to integrated circuits, and particularly to semiconductor chips with photovoltaic cells integrated in the semiconductor chips.
Internet of Things (IoT) is an emerging technology, which combines different information sensing devices, such as radio frequency identifications (RFID), sensors, global positioning systems (GPS), and laser scanners, with internet to form a huge network. With the growth of the IoT, it is attractive to form self-powered semiconductor chips that do not require off-chip power supplies.